Brzask (Harecki)
Długo ciągną się noce zimowe. Za oknami ciemno i mróz ostry, a w lodowatej chacie niewesoło pali się ciemnawe łuczywo, mozolnie brzęczą powolne wrzeciona. A do świtu jeszcze daleko, oj daleko! Nie śpiewając pieśni aż do jutrzenki, milcząco przędli, z cicha tylko dumając swoje myśli ciche przed świtem. Ale bezsenny dziadunio, namoczywszy łyka i usiadłszy w kożuchu na pieńku pośrodku chaty, lubi czasem rozwiewać senny frasunek młodych swoimi opowieściami o przygodach z dawnych czasów. Plecie dziadulo starodawne ploty i lubi je, jak swoje łapcie , a jego starszy wnuk — nie dziecko już, ale ładny chłopiec, który przecie także nie stawia łapci przed butami , nie może ich już dłużej ścierpieć, więc co chwilę przerywa cichy tok barwnej opowieści, przeszkadza w jej słuchaniu. Buntuje się jego młode serce przeciwko niezrozumiałej mu pokory pańskich poddanych. — A jeśli o mnie chodzi, — tłumaczy on dziadkowi, — to wziąłbym ja dobry kołek, dopadłbym pana w jakimś ciemnym zaułku i tak bym go świsnął w ucho, że i swoich by nie poznał! Nie poważyłby się drugi raz chłostać ludzi. — Ech, bratku ty mój, bratku! — uśmiechnął się do wnuka dziadek. — Czy ty naprawdę aż tak lubisz się bić? Czy tobie, takiemu młodemu, trzeba o tym mówić! To bardzo brzydko — bić się... Ale był u nas taki jeden: bywało tak, że jakby go uderzyć, to wziąłby drąga, stanąłby w kącie i nie poddałby się. „Podejdźcie tylko! Pierwszemu, rzecze, łeb rozwalę”. A potem ucieknie w las i wałęsa się dni dziesięć. Ale cóż? Gdzież jemu uciekać — wróci sam albo go złapią. Złapią znienacka, zwiążą, położą na ławie, posadzą dwóch ludzi na nogi, dwóch na głowę, a trzecia para z dwóch boków tak biedaka obije, że potem przez dni kilka jeszcze będzie leżał i jęczał... — Jeśli jednak nikt by się nie poddawał, jak on, to nikogo by nie obili! Dziadek zaśmieje się tylko i dalej opowiada przerwaną historię. — A jeśli o mnie chodzi, — znów przerwał dziadkowi wnuk, — wziąłbym ja pudełko zapałek i dobry pęk słomy, wybrałbym ciemną, jesienną noc i tak by zaświecił w pańskim dworze, że potem i pan swoich by nie poznał. — Ech, bratku ty mój, bratku! — uśmiechną się dziadek. — Łatwiej tobie teraz o tym mówić, — nie tak dawniej bywało. Był u nas jeden taki. Bywało, jak tylko jesień — pali się gumno u naszego pana. Spłonęło jedno, postawił przez rok drugie. Spłonęło i to, postawił trzecie. A później przyjechali do pana kozacy, zagnali wszystkich ludzi do dworu, wybrali z każdej dziesiątki rodzin po człowieku i rozłożyli ich gołych w stodole na toku . Przyszedł pan, zapalił wielką świeczkę z wielkim knotem i po kolei przypala wyciągnięte do góry brody, a potem się pyta: „Nie wiesz czasem, z czyjej winy spaliła się stodoła u twojego pana?” — „Oj panoczku, zmiłujcie się, ale nie wiem”. Obszedł wszystkich, a leżeli tak w dwa rzędy, jak snopy, — i nikt nic nie wie... „No, to, mówi, jak wy tacy święci i nikt z was nie popełnił grzechu, — to wasze jest Królestwo Niebieskie!” Wyszedł z kozakami za bramę, rozkazał zamknąć tam „bezgrzesznych” i podpalić stodołę... Boże-Ojcze! Pan bogaty, więc cóż dla niego znaczy spalić stodołę (pustą, bez zboża), a przy tym stracić dwie setki poddanych, jeśli u niego tak dużo ludzi jak drzew w lesie, że okiem ich nie ogarniesz a poddanych jest nie jeden tysiąc. Zawyli wszyscy ludzie, co stali w oknach, rzucili się ku panu, ale nie z chęcią policzenia się, a z rzewnymi łzami, aby nie gubił niewinnych . Płaczą, wrzeszczą, pełzają wokół pana po ziemi, jak raki albo czerwie. „Podpalajcie! — krzyczy pan. — Moi ludzie, oto moja odpowiedź!” Chcieli już kozacy podpalać, aż tu nagle krzyczy ktoś ze stodoły: „To moja wina!” Wypuścili wszystkich, a jego związali i powieźli gdzieś pośród nocy. W śród ludzi niosły się słuchy, że spalił go pan w lesie. Może to i prawda, może i nie, ale przepadł on gdzieś na wieki i nigdy już nie wrócił. A naczalstwu pan sypnął groszem, żeby nie słuchało ludzkich plotek i nie szukało człowieka. Sam też i pan był naczelnikiem ... — Gdyby wszyscy razem rzucili się na pana, nie zginął by człowiek — spiera się zadumany chłopiec. — Ech, bratku ty mój, bratku! — kiwał głową dziadek. — Zobaczymy, co też z was wyrośnie, młodych i krewkich. Zamilknie więc, jak czasem bywało, młody wnuk. I tak długo, oj długo nastawał brzask zimowy... Do świtu jeszcze było daleko, a dziadek prawił, jak zaginął młody Wasyl, co kochał się w dobrej, młodziutkiej Niemce, którą lubił malować, i jak zmarniała po śmierci dziadkowego dziadka wielka pasieka i jak trzęsła dziadkowego dziadka gorączka, która zdawała mu się nocą w lesie jako niema baba... — Nie mogę uwierzyć, dziadku, w to, co ty mówisz, — uśmiechnął się nareszcie także i wnuk. — Gorączka nie może nawiedzać jako baba, bo to jest tylko choroba. — Może i tak, — pokornie zgadza się dziadek, — ale ludzie tak powiadają, i ja mówię... Mnie samemu nic nigdy się nie zdawało. Wam, młodym, lepiej to wiadomo, bo wam w szkole o tym mówią, a nam, ciemnym, co... Co my o tym wiemy? — Jak człowiek jest chory, to mu się majaczy w jego chorym mózgu... — śpieszy z życzliwą odpowiedzią wnuk, bo zaczyna odczuwać współczucie dla swojego ciemnego i pokornego dziadula... 1926 ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *Досвіткі (oryginał w języku białoruskim) Kategoria:Maksim Harecki Kategoria:Opowiadania